1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the use of biomagnetics for animals and more particularly to coverings for animals having magnets arranged in predetermined patterns to enhance the health and well-being of animals.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Biomagnetics is relatively new as a commercial application of magnets. It is now known and recognized that selective placement on strategic locations of humans has had some positive influence on the treatment of various ailments, including arthritic conditions and circulatory problems. Dr. Kazuo Shimodaira of the Tokyo Communications Hospital, Obstetrics and Gynecology, published a report entitle, "Clinical Studies On Magnetized Mattresses" which summarized the study of therapeutic effects of the magnetized health mattress of Nippon Athletic Industry Co., Ltd. He concluded, based on studies in two hospitals with 375 patients, that the magnetized health mattress proved to be effective on neck and shoulder pain (stiff shoulder), lower back pain, back pain, lower limbs pain, insomnia, and fatigue, with no observed side effects. Dr. Robert Lang, likewise, published a report entitled, "Bio-Magnetic Therapy--New Applications For Treatment of Pain, Fatigue and Sleep Disorders" which supports biomagnetics for ailing patients. Vincent Ardizzone published a brief paper in October, 1992 entitled, "The New Flexible Magnetic Pads--Not Just New and Different, but Better", which describes deeper penetration into the human body using checkerboard patterns. Beth Israel Hospital, Boston, Mass., Teaching Hospital, Harvard Medical School, has published Abstracts: Magnetics: Therapeutic Uses from Compuserve Data Base which samples selected abstracts on the benefits and back benefits of magnetics as applied to various ailments.
The present invention device, which is a biomagnetic covering for animals, is neither taught nor suggested in the aforesaid prior art.